Ma première rencontre avec Rose
by Lucina The Falchion Fighter
Summary: c'est l'histoire de Raiden avant l'incident de la Big Shell. Le prologue constitue un peu comme le journal intime de Raiden ou plutôt ses pensées, les chapitres impairs seront donc les pensées de Raiden et les chapitres pairs, bah de vrais chapitres à proprement dit. Il y a quelques personnages inventés, mais ils ne sont que secondaires.
1. journal de bord 01

**Ma première rencontre avec Rose**

 _ **Cette fanfiction est beaucoup plus travaillée et profonde que Ne pas jouer le jeu. Il y a quelques personnages inventés, mais ils ne sont que secondaire et ne jouent pas un très grand rôle. les chapitres impaires constituent les pensées plutôt négatives que Raiden porte sur lui même, il s'agit beaucoup plus de son état psychologique. Cependant les chapitres pairs sont les chapitres où l'histoire se déroule. Je tiens à préciser d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit de Raiden avant la Big Shell. Même si dans le jeu MGS2 il n'avait jamais vu la skull suit, dans cette fanfic' il l'a porte et de plus, FOXHOUND existe plus ou moins dans celle-ci, je verrai comment je ferai dérouler l'histoire. Aussi, dans l'histoire Raiden est un peu moins sérieux que lorsqu'il parle de ses propres sentiments. C'est pour démontrer que Raiden garde ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne veut pas que l'on découvre qui il est vraiment.**_

 _ **PS: dans certains chapitre, ils vous faudras sûrement un traducteur pour traduire de l'italien (qui est très approximatif) et aussi d'aller voir certaines chansons qui est écrit en caractères gras pour mettre de l'emphase sur l'histoire et les sentiments en lien avec les paroles. N'oubliez pas de follower, reviewer ou de laisser un commentaire sur de nouvelles idées ou pour simplement m'émmettre une critique. Au plaisir de rendre cette fanfiction à lourds sujet intéressante et à nous faire réfléchir. ^^ ciao!**_

Présentation: Prologue: Journal de bord 01

J'ai été entraîné toute ma vie à être une machine à tuer. 24 ans... J'ai 24 ans et ça me hante encore comme si les images défilaient toujours sous mes yeux. J'ai perdu mes parents jeune, je n'ai même pas une photo pour me souvenir d'eux. L'anniversaire de mes 10 ans mon père adoptif m'avait offert 10 civils...L'odeur... Juste l'odeur me donne encore envie de vomir, de m'enfuir, mais non... On m'avait transformé en un être hideux, cynique, cruel. Non, le mot n'est pas encore assez fort pour décrire en quoi on m'avait façonné si jeune. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai dû mal à me regarder dans une vitrine. J'ai même retiré tous les miroirs de mon appartement, ici, à New-York. De l'extérieur, physiquement, on pourrait me demander si je ne suis pas entraîneur en sport, mais à l'intérieur, j'ai tué, j'ai été Libérien avant d'être américain, j'ai commis des crimes et j'ai cette affreux malaise lorsqu'on prononce mon nom, Jack...Jack Sears. Mon nom, oui, mon nom c'est ma seule identité. Je suis une coquille vide à l'intérieur. J'essaie tant bien que mal de le cacher au gens qui me croise, à mes amis, mais ce n'est pas la réalité...La vérité? Je suis un monstre ou même pire qu'un monstre, c'est difficile de se qualifier lorsqu'on ne sait même pas soi-même qui on est réellement. Est-ce que je suis vraiment humain?, est-ce qu'on ma bousillé le cerveau pour avoir ces affreuses images? ou bien est-ce vraiment moi qui l'a fait? C'est pénible quand j'écoute les conversations des autres sur le future, parce que moi je vie dans le passé, je n'avance pas à un rythme comme les autres, je suis sans cesse chamaillé par mes cauchemars et je peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se produire. Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai simplement besoin d'une oreille attentive qui pourrait me faire avancer dans la vie, m'ouvrir aux opportunités et à la chance de pouvoir sortir et non craindre les préjugés qu'il me pleut sur la tête. Pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'un mec insécure dans sa peau qui travaille pour FOXHOUND, une unité d'infiltration clandestine et secrète. C'est le genre de boulot qui m'occupe et où je me sens ''utile'' lorsque le gouvernement ne peut pas intervenir. En général, c'est moi qu'on appelle. C'est pas étonnant du point de vue de mon passé très peu glorieux. Je n'ai jamais revu mon ''père'' Solidus Snake depuis le cap de mes 18 ans. On avait perdu toute trace de mon existence, _Jack The Ripper, white devil,_ Les tueries au Libéria, absolument tout. J'en rit encore, je ne figure même pas dans le registre des États-Unis. Je suis considéré comme étant un homme sans histoire avec sa citoyenneté Étasunienne depuis 8 ans. Je ne suis pas américain ni Libérien, je n'appartiens à personne. J'ai cru au départ que le seul moyen d'effacer le passé était de partir vivre ailleurs. Le passé nous rattrape toujours peut importe quand et pourquoi. Il est là et il va y rester jusqu'à la mort. J'ai appris à ne pas la craindre cette mort. Je l'ai vu des centaines et des centaines de fois. Elle ne m'atteint plus. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de vraies missions. La dernière remonte à au moins 2 mois. Par habitude, j'étais constamment en mission malgré que c'est moi-même qui le demandais la plupart du temps. Même les dirigeants me craignait pour les mêmes raisons que les autres, mais ils me préféraient à d'autres parce que j'avais de l'expérience et la force nécessaire. Je connais encore mal l'histoire de FOXHOUND, mais je sais qu'apparemment tous le monde sauf moi a eu besoin de repos forcé suite à une mission depuis l'implantation de l'unité en 1970. Normalement, je me charge des missions de sauvetages ou de sabotages qui recourt à un stresse énorme. Les missions de terrains ne me sont pas attribué dû aux ravages que je peux laisser derrière moi. À une certaine époque, j'avais du mal à contrôler mes pulsions, mais maintenant, j'ai appris en voyageant et en apprenant par la sagesse des grands sages à contrôler le bête en moi. J'ai beaux rester dans le passé, mais j'ai quand même évolué au plan psychologique.

Journal de bord 01 terminé.


	2. L'appel

**Ma première rencontre avec Rose**

Chapitre 01: l'appel

4:03 am 14 Août.

Jack dormait déjà à point fermé depuis 11h30 lorsque le téléphone sonna. C'est dans un grognement sourd qu'il prit le combiné. Sa voix était roque et endormi.

- _Désolé de te réveiller si tôt, on a besoin de ton aide, viens à l'unité tout de suite._

Jack avait peine à reconnaître la voix de son dirigeant quand il répondit.

-...Ça va, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Sur cet appel très matinal, Jack se tourna face contre le plafond, les couvertures défaites et jeta un coup d'œil au cadran.

-Ça doit vraiment être important pour me réveiller à 4h du matin...

Jack s'assoit sur son lit et contemple la lune quelques instants tout en s'étirant de la tête aux pieds. Il chercha dans ses tiroirs, un chandail long de sport gris et bleu marin puis enfila un jean foncé. Il passa dans la cuisine pour y prendre une pomme et une barre énergétique avant de mettre ses souliers devant l'entrée. Il s'assura avant de partir que tout était en ordre puis parti en voiture. Il avait environ 35 minutes de route à faire, cependant, comme l'autoroute était complètement vide, il se permit de conduire un peu plus vite pour ne pas faire attendre l'unité FOXHOUND. Le cadran de sa voiture affichait 4h22 encore 25 minutes puis il arriverai sur place.

-Après 2 mois de repos, il est temps de reprendre du service. Ça commençait à me manquer.

Il se mit à songer longuement tout en restant concentré sur la route. Puis grâce à son Bluetooth, il synchronisa sa musique.

- _ **There's a color in your hands. Can never erase, never rub out, no...**_

C'était l'une de ses musiques favorite pour ses paroles très profondes. Elles semblaient écrites spécialement pour lui. Il avait déjà épargné 5 minutes en roulant un peu plus vite, d'ici 10 minutes il allait être enfin arrivé. Sa Nissan 370Z avait été spécialement modifié pour lui par l'unité FOXHOUND. Pilote automatique, GPS optique, repérage de la police et un tas de gadgets plus fou les uns que les autres. Soudain son Bluetooth afficha le numéro de FOXHOUND.

- _Es-tu en route?_

-J'y suis presque, encore quelques minutes.

- _Entendu, nous t'attendons._

Le combiné se ferma et sa musique reprit où elle s'était interrompu. Environ 10 minutes après l'appel il arriva dans le stationnement sous-terrain de l'unité FOXHOUND. Il regarda sa voiture une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour aller vers l'ascenseur. Un des employés de l'unité l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée.

 _-Jack! Mon vieil ami! Le patron demande à te voir._

-J'y vais de ce pas, merci.

Jack monta les escaliers menant au bureau de son patron puis cogna.

- _Entre!_

Jack entra dans le bureau et y referma la porte.

-C'est quoi l'urgence à 4h du mat'?

 _-Du calme Jack, prend le temps de te réveiller, nous t'avons contacté parce qu'il y a une base pétrolière en bordure d'Hawaï que nous voulions que tu ailles inspecter._

La voix de Jack était encore endormi et roque lorsqu'il rétorqua.

-Il n'y a pas que ça non?

Son patron se gratta le menton, soupira puis croisa les doigts avant de reprendre la parole.

- _En effet... La base a été déserté dû à une instabilité radioactive. Si nous ne supprimons pas la radioactivité, la mer pourrait être contaminé pendant des centaines d'années._

-Comment ce fait-il qu'il y aie de la radioactivité sur la base pétrolière?

 _-Tu connais le marché clandestin n'est-ce pas? Et bien, c'est un peu en partie cela, mais il y a un autre problème..._

Jack venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait été appelé si tôt, il s'agissait d'une mission dangereuse qui demandait beaucoup de préparation.

-Quel autre problème?

 _-Il y a des otages._

-Combiens?

 _-Une seule._

-Une? C'est une femme qui est prisonnière de la base?

Le patron déposa une chemise contenant les informations sur l'otage et une photo.

[Nom: Rosemary]

[Âge: 24 ans]

[Nationalité: Américaine]

[Poste: Analyste de donnée]

[Emplacement: Base pétrolière Z013]

-Elle est plutôt pas mal pour une analyste... C'est tout?

Le dirigeant se racla la gorge.

- _Pour le moment oui. Nous te contacterons par Codec pour de nouvelles informations. Soi prudent, il s'agit d'une mission furtive et de sauvetage._

-Entendu. Quand est-ce que je pars?

- _Dès que tu auras cherché ta combinaison et tes rations, tu va en avoir grandement de besoin._

Sans même dire au-revoir à son patron Jack dévala l'escalier et alla directement à son casier pour y prendre sa Skull suit. Il parti ensuite en direction de l'hélicoptère de l'unité où un vieil ami l'attendait puis ils décolèrent en direction d'Hawaï.

- _C'est bien de te revoir parmi-nous, Jack. Je vais t'emmener sur la base pétrolière, malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas m'approcher d'avantage dû à la radioactivité. Donc, je te larguerai à environ 600 mètres de là._

Jack avait encore dû mal à laisser ses yeux ouvert et ne fit pas attention à ce que le pilote lui dis.

-On a combiens de temps devant nous avant d'arriver?

- _Environ_ _3_ _h. J'ai conscience que le patron t'ai réveillé à une heure peu habituelle, je te signalerai 15 minutes à l'avance quand nous seront presque à destination._

Jack était assit derrière sur un banc encré contre un mur de fer. Il regardait les yeux mi-clos les étoiles et la légère lueur dans le ciel. Incapable de rester éveillé malgré sa pomme et sa barre énergétique, il tomba dans un sommeil léger.

 _[Certaines images lui revenait en tête, il ne se souvenait presque plus rien de son enfance, mais il se souvenait des nombreux carnage d'on il était le chef. Il détestait dormir, c'était la chose qui le rendait le plus vulnérable. Si seulement il avait pu rester amnésique pour le restant de ses jours, tout aurait été moins compliqué. Son rêve ou plutôt son cauchemar se présentait comme s'il regardait un film d'on il était l'acteur principal, la seule chose qui l'accrochait à son rêve était l'absence de douleur. Il ne dormait que très peu, il devait prendre des apports énergétiques pour compenser son manque de sommeil. Soudain une légère turbulence le sorti de sa torpeur.]_

-C'était quoi cette secousse?

Le pilote avait un grand sourire dans son visage.

- _Une poche d'air._

Jack leva un sourcil, sceptique.

-À cette altitude?

 _-La nature peut faire des choses d'on nous ne soupçonnons rien. Relaxe on arrive dans 1h40._

Sans hésiter, Jack se rendormi, mais cette fois-ci dans un sommeil plus profond. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage.

[Aucune image, aucun souvenir ne s'affichait. Tout étaient noir, vide. Il n'avait pas peur, il était serein, ne rien penser, ne pas avoir ces affreuses visions d'une partie de son enfance...]

Le soleil commençait déjà à sortir lorsque le pilote prit la parole à l'aide des écouteurs et du micro.

 _-Debout, on arrive d'ici 15 minutes, prépares-toi au largage._

Au large, il voyait une base pétrolière qui semblait énorme, environ 1km par 4 ou 5km de large. Jack se leva et enleva son chandail. Il avait des tatouages de codes barres sur son corps depuis sûrement sa naissance il n'en avait jamais eu connaissance, comme si c'était normal pour lui d'avoir ces tatouages. Il s'étira de la tête aux pieds. 170 lbs pour 1m80. Grâce à son entraînement jeune, il avait acquis une grande force physique et un bon conditionnement. Parfois il se demandait encore pourquoi FOXHOUND l'avait recruté au sein de l'organisation. Il enleva ensuite son jeans puis ses souliers avant d'enfiler sa Skull Suit.

- _J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop serré depuis le temps._

Jack étouffa un petit rire narquois avant de se retourner vers le pilote.

-Elle est serré juste au bon endroit, Jeff.

Jack pointa son entrejambe. Jeff regardait dans le rétroviseur intérieur puis éclata de rire. Son sens de l'humour le faisait toujours rire aux larmes. Lui et Jack étaient de très bons amis, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux passé les camps de recrues ensemble jusqu'aux sélections où leur chemin s'était séparé. Jack avait été retenu pour les missions furtives et d'espionnages, tandis que Jeff avait prit le métier de pilote de l'air en tout genre. Seul Jeff et le patron de Jack connaissaient l'entière histoire sous sa coquille. Jeff l'avait toujours prit pour son petit frère, ils n'ont que 3 ans de différences. Jack fut le seul pendant la descente dans la déprime de Jeff à le soutenir, lorsque sa conjointe l'avait trompé à maintes reprises. Ils allaient tous les Vendredi soirs dans les bars oublier leur peines et rire aux larmes avec le barman.

 _-Mec, ton humour je ne m'en lasserai jamais, tu es le seul qui peut me faire rire à chaque fois! Content de te revoir en pleine forme._

Jeffrey était toujours très sincère envers Jack et c'est ce qui animait leur amitié depuis 4 ans.

-Ouai, enfin un peu d'action. 2 mois sans rien faire, ça commençait à me rendre parano.

Il enfila son masque à oxygène et ouvrit le portique.

- _FOXHOUND te remercie de tous les services que tu as offert, bonne chance là-bas._

Jeff leva son pouce pour signaler le largage. Jack était dos à la mer d'Hawaï et fit un adieu.

-GOD BLESS THIS FUCKING AMERICA!

Il se laissa tomber par derrière et plongea dans l'eau. Jeffrey riait encore avant de repartir en direction de New-York. Les nouveaux hélicos spécialement conçu pour voltiger à une très grande vitesse prenait moins de temps qu'un avion de voyageurs et prenait beaucoup moins d'essence. Jack nagea vers la base pétrolière à environ 600 mètres. Il y avait une entrée souterraine pour les sous-marins. Lorsqu'il arriva à la surface, il grimpa une longue échelle de soutien et observa le monstre mécanique où il allait passer les prochaines heures ou même les prochains jours.

-Cette base est énorme, je vais devoir faire vite et rester sur mes gardes.

Il déposa son masque sur le sol métallique puis son codec sonna.

- _Jack, est-ce que tu me reçois?_

-Oui, Kurt, je te reçois cinq sur cinq.

- _Bien, nous te contacterons lorsque nous aurons de nouvelles informations sur_ _la_ _base. Ne te laisse pas duper par le ''paysage''. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre, compris?_

-Entendu.

- _N'oublies pas, tu as deux missions à remplir. Tu dois trouver et désinstaller la source de radioactivité et retrouver l'otage. En cas d'échec, nous t'enverrons du renfort, mais souviens-toi, il s'agit d'une mission de sauvetage qui recommande la plus extrême prudence._

Jack étouffa un petit rire avant de reprendre les communications avec son patron depuis New-York.

-Le mot ''Échec'' n'est pas encore inscrit dans mon répertoire, il est hors de question d'abandonn-.

Jack se retourna et vit une caisse avec des munitions et un M9 à l'intérieur.

-Il y a un Beretta M9 silencieux avec des fléchettes anesthésiantes à l'intérieur d'une caisse, est-ce que je me sert?

- _C'est plutôt suspect... Il peut toujours t'être utile, mais reste sur tes gardes, on ne laisse pas une arme à la porter de la main et surtout pas un agent de FOXHOUND..._

 _-_ Compris. *Bip*

Il chargea l'arme puis ouvra une porte avec une écoutille. Une grande vague d'air le prit de court. L'endroit se divisait en 2 couloirs, le couloir gauche et le couloir droit. Quelques tintements l'incitait à prendre par la droite. La température avait brièvement chuté depuis son arrivé. Lorsqu'il tourna le coin il vit un civil italien armé. Il recula et appela son patron par codec.

- _Que ce passe-t-il Jack?_

-Je ne suis pas seul sur la base, il y a un civil italien seul et armé...

- _Un M9... *Bip*_ Il va falloir que tu sois prudent, je t'autorise à faire feu.

-Bien reçu. *Bip*

Comme il n'avait pas énormément de munitions, il avait une tout autre idée en tête. Il cogna contre la parois de fer et se cacha près d'un disjoncteur encastré dans le mur de métal. Le civil interloqué par le bruit se dirigea avec son arme pointé vers la source du bruit.

 _-_ _Ciò deve essere la mia immaginazione._

Jack sorti de sa cachette avec son arme et le pointa dans le dos du civil.

-Plus un geste.

Le civil leva ses bras dans les airs, ne voyant pas l'arme ni Jack dans son dos. Jack prit son arme d'un geste habile ce qui désarma complètement le civil italien.

-Combien êtes-vous?

Le Civil ne comprenait sans doute pas beaucoup l'anglais, donc Jack se reprit, mais cette fois-ci en italien.

-Quanti uomini siete?

Il connaissait plusieurs langues et comprenait aussi très bien l'italien. Le civil tremblait et répondit.

 _-S-siamo_ _nove!_

Sans que le civil ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Jack lui tira, ensuite, une fléchette et lui vola ses vêtements qu'il mit pardessus sa combinaison. Il prit le civil et le cacha dans un casier près du disjoncteur. Il appela FOXHOUND.

-Tout est sous contrôle, ils sont neuf et j'ai volé l'équipement du civil et son socom.

Comme c'était une mission furtive et de sauvetage, il n'était point nécessaire de tuer pour arriver à ses fins.

- _Bien joué. N'oublies pas, inutile de tuer, sinon les charges seront contre toi et tu seras à jamais châtié de l'unité FOXHOUND. Ce sont des mesures spéciales que tu dois respecter en tout temps. Je connais ton histoire et un tel comportement pourrait t'être beaucoup plus dangereux que tu ne le pense._

-J'ai cessé de tuer depuis mon arrivée en Amérique, fais-moi confiance, je vais décharger le chargeur du socom *Bip*.

- _Entendu *Bip*._

Comme il venait de le dire, il enleva le chargeur du socom et mit les balles dans une poche de son équipement volé. Il remplaça le chargeur par un compartiment vide. Il s'avança vers une porte qu'il ouvrit. C'était un genre d'hangar où un bateau de l'armée Italienne était accroché à des câbles pour le soutenir. Jack prit son sac et enfila ses lunettes thermique. Une forte émanation de chaleur provenait de la cale du bateau.

-Bingo!

Juste au moment où il s'approcha du bateau un civil italien fit iruption dans le Hangar.

- _Cosa stai facendo qui?_

Il était prit un peu au dépourvu, mais rétorqua.

-Ho sentito un rumore, così sono venuto.

 _-Bene. Ora tornare al tuo post._

-Sì.

Jack sorti du hangar et alla se cacher derrière un mur pour appeler son dirigeant.

-J'ai trouvé la provenance de la source de radioactivité. Malheureusement je ne peux plus l'atteindre.

- _Je t'écoutes._

-Elle est suspendu dans une cale de bateau italienne située dans le Hangar F1 et j'ai aussi été intercepté par un civil.

- _Tu ne t'ai pas fais prendre j'espère?_

-Non, mais si j'y retourne, je vais passer pour un suspect. Je vais trouver un autre moyen*Bip*

- _Entend- Jack, nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations concernant la base._

 _-_ Je t'écoutes.

- _La base est hors service depuis bientôt 60 ans, mais elle est active au marché clandestin depuis environ 3 mois. Donc, il se peut que l'appel à l'aide de l'otage ne soit qu'un canular provoqué par Francesco Leone. On a d'ailleurs trouvé l'origine du signal au B3. Soi prudent. Terminé._


	3. 3 novembre 1986 journal de bord 02

**Ma première rencontre avec Rose.**

3 Novembre 1986.

J'avais 3 ans à ce moment là. J'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais que me représenter des images et prononcer quelques mots ou phrases tout au plus. C'est cette journée que mes parents sont mort, assassiné par mon père adoptif, un homme d'on je ne me souviens que très vaguement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le déteste pour avoir assassiné mes parents. Nous vivions au Libéria. C'était et c'est encore un des pays les plus corrompu et pauvre du monde à ce jour. J'ai toujours et je resterai toujours Libérien avant d'être Américain, même si j'ai resté plus de temps aux États-Unis. Ça me fait mal de le dire parce que j'ai vécu l'enfers de mes propres yeux. C'est flammes...oui, c'est flammes je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Elles étaient orange de furi et rouge de sang et de morts. Nous vivions dans une maison qui n'avait rien à voir avec ces bidonvilles qui surplombait les villes. C'était dans mes souvenirs une petite maison simple, rien d'extravagant... Ce d'on je peux me rappeler sans problème, c'est que c'était une période très hostile, de tensions générale. On avait prévenu le coup 3 ans à l'avance. J'ai jamais vraiment vécu une vie normale. Nous étions une infîme minorité de blanc dans un pays africain et c'est quand même nous qui étaient provilégié. Les gens nous appelait les caucasiens, parce que nous étions blanc sur un continent très majoritairement noir. La barrière raciale était assez présente dans notre cas, mais j'étais trop jeune pour en comprendre le sens. Suite à l'assassinat de mes deux parents, j'ai souffert d'un TSPT, un trouble de stress post-traumatique. J'en souffre encore aujourd'hui malgré l'aide psychologique et psychiatrique que j'ai eu. Je vais encore me répéter, mais je ne suis pas fou, seulement, j'ai dû mal à voir le bout du tunel. Généralement, les personnes souffrant de TSPT sont des personnes comme moi qui ont vécu des évènements hors-normes, inacceptable au point de vu humain et dûr de s'en défaire, c'est comme vivre la même histoire, mais en dormant. Si je suis insomniaque, c'est en grande partie dû à mon passé. J'aimerais mieux oublier tous ces flashbacks, mais je ne crois pas que c'est possible. L'expression "le passé nous rattrappe toujours", fait partie de ma vie au quotidien. J'ai jamais vraiment connu autre chose que ça...Je me souviens que j'entendais des cris et des pleurs. C'était les miens mélangé à ceux de mes parents. À l'époque, c'était impossible pour moi de faire quoi que ce soit, j'étais encore bébé. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleurais, mais avec les flashbacks quand j'essayais de dormir, tout était clair. C'était les cris de peur et de désespoir de mes parents. Je crois qu'avec un peu de recul j'aurais sûrement été tué, vendu ou même embarqué dans la prostitution d'enfant qui sait. On a tué mon âme et j'essai à présent de la reconstruire en m'embarquant dans une association clandestine qui m'aide à refouler le diable en moi. La chanson _**(Don't Fear) The Reaper**_ , représente bien ce qui m'entoure et ce que je suis, un faucheur, rien de plus. Est-ce que c'est possible d'être si inhumain? Plus j'y pense, plus je me sens vide et à la limite complètement pathétique... C'est si facile de s'abaisser comme je le fais, mais c'est exactement comment je me perçoit. J'aurais pu avoir le choix à ce moment là de mourir pour ne pas avoir à revivre mes flashbacks incessant, mais ces cette dernière chose qui m'as ouvert les yeux pour essayer d'avancer. J'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer, mais grâce à FOXHOUND, j'ai pu faire quelque chose d'utile. L'expérience nous fait grandir et c'est ce qui est arrivée. Je ne laisserai pas mon passer derrière moi, mais je vais lui faire face, payer pour ce que j'ai fais, sauvé ce qu'il me reste de bon en moi. 1986, l'année du commencement de l'enfer pour moi, l'année où j'ai été arraché de mes parents...Il va payer pour ses crimes...

Journal de bord 02 terminé.


	4. Un problème de taille

**Ma première rencontre avec Rose.**

Chapitre 02: un problème de taille.

Jack observa son environnement pour mémoriser les éléments important.

-Il n'y a que des murs et encore des murs au F1...

Jack devait savoir si ces italiens travaillaient vraiment pour Francesco Leone ou bien pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait à tout prix faire profil bas s'il ne voulait pas être démasqué. Son plus grand problème à présent était d'entrer dans la cale du bateau situé dans le hangar, surveillé. Il devait faire en sorte que les civils soient hors d'états de nuire. Il regarda partout, il y avait quelques caméras dans les coins du hangar. Soudain il eût une idée. Il entra à nouveau dans le hangar.

- _Cosa stai facendo?_

-Sono venuto a prendere il sopravvento.

- _Perché?_

Jack sentait des sueurs froides sur son fronc et son dos. Il devait vite trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait dire la vraie raison, sinon, il allait se faire griller.

-Perché io non ho visto qualcosa di sbagliato e anche si dovrebbe prendere una pausa.

Jack espérait avoir été assez convainquant pour le faire partir. Son coeur battait la chamade et une perle de sueur coula sur son nez.

- _Probabilmente hai ragione. grazie._

Le civil sorti du hangar et parti en direction de la salle à manger, 1 couloir plus loin. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour grimper dans la cale du bateau cargo. Il monta une échelle d'environ 30 mètres et s'adossa à une caisse en métal puis appela Kurt.

-Ici Jack, je suis à l'intérieur du bateau. Il fait chaud dans les combis d'italien. Fhiuuuu...

- _Personne ne t'as vu?_

-Non, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- _Entendu, nous attendrons ton appel. *Bip*_

Jack remit ses lunettes thermiques et descendu dans la cale quelques mètres plus bas. Il entendait un cliquetis, très sourd. Ça n'avait rien d'une bête ou quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Jack se rapprocha lentement de la source de radioactivité ce qu'il vu lui glaca considérablement le sang. Son coeur avait fait un bond et une grande vague glaciale le figea sur place dans la noirceur totale face à un cadran rouge indiquant 5h41 restant. Les dixièmes et les milièmes de secondes défilaient à grande vitesse. Jack essayant de garder son calme contacta Kurt.

- _Jack, tu as pu éliminer les traces de radioactivité?_

Jack prit un moment avant de répondre.

- _Jack, que ce passe-t-il?_

Jack prit son souffle avant de commencer à parler.

-K-Kurt, c'est une bombe à retardement...

C'est mots avaient tombé comme un coup de tambour.

- _QUOI?!_

Jack fit la grimace au son du ton trop fort de Kurt.

-Le décompte a déjà commencé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je veux dire que je ne peux pas abandonner, sinon c'est l'écosystème tout entier qui va en être contaminé, mais le temps est très limité.

- _combien de temps reste-t-il?_

-Maintenant, un peu moins de 5h35. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'otage et je ne sais même pas si ces italiens savent qu'ils ont une bombe radioactive à retardement dans la coque de leur cargo. Cette base est énorme!

- _Trouves par tous les moyens possible de désactiver cette bombe et sauve l'analyste de données._

La colère et le stress commençait à prendre le contrôle des pulsions de Jack.

-JE N'AI PLUS DE TEMPS DEVANT MOI, IL NE ME RESTE QUE 5H30 ET J'AI TOUJOURS AUCUNE FOUTU PISTE!

Il se fit entendre par le civil intalien qui s'avança en direction du cargo.

- _Chi è qui?_

La communication avec son patron cessa au moment où Jack entendit le civil puis il jura entre ses dents.

-Merde!

Kurt lui avait interdit de tuer, mais il n'avait pas mentionné l'intimidation avec une arme blanche vidé de ses balles. Jack sorti son socom puis se cacha dans la noirceur à côté d'une grande caisse au fond de la cale. L'italien avec sa lumière de lentille éclaira son chemin. Lorsque le civil fut à la hauteur de Jack, Jack se cacha entre un mince espace entre la cale et la boîte. Le civil continuait d'avancer sans se rendre compte que Jack s'était retiré de sa cachette sans faire de bruit pour le surprendre.

-Non si muova! Un altro passo e sei morto!

Le civil par réflexe leva ses deux bras dans les airs pour signifier sa capitulation. Jack s'avança et colla son placebo contre l'arrière de la tête de l'italien. Il retira d'une main habile le socom de sa main et le mit dans sa poche attaché à sa cuisse. Jack siffla entre ses dents.

-Amateur.

Le civil semblait comprendre ce que venait de dire Jack et rétorqua.

- _Américain?_

Jack resta surprit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Qui est le chef de votre escouade?

- _Francesco-cycile Leone._

-Où est-il?!

- _A-Avec la fille._

-Où?! Répond!

- _3iem sous-sol._

Jack recula avec l'otage qu'il avait entre ses mains et remonta en dehors du cargo. Le compte à rebours était maintenant de 5h17 minutes. Ce petit moment de gloire le fit penser à la célèbre chanson **iron man-Black Sabbath** : **He was turned to steel. In the great magnetic field. Where he traveled time. For the future of mankind.** Son enfance l'avait fait devenir un jeune homme froid. Son passé raconte le temps et son besoin d'être utile pour la société l'avait emmené à poursuivre un but précis au sein de FOXHOUND. C'était le même genre de situation face à laquelle il était contraint. Le temps était contre lui, il devait faire preuve de sang froid face au danger qui le guettait et tout ça pour protéger la race humaine en dépit de son ignorance. Les médias avaient un bien à cacher la vérité au peuple américain. Sinon la nouvelle aurait fait le tour du monde en un rien de temps. Le silence était de bonne facture ou plutôt d'un bon oeil pour la politique, car si un journaliste venait à échapper la nouvelle, il devenait l'ennemi public numéro 1. On aurait mit sa tête à prix et la chasse aurait commencé. Jack se doutait bien que la clé pour annuler l'explosion de la bombe était Francesco ou l'analyste, parce que les soldats ne servaient que de pions pour enrober le mensonge encore plus loin. Jack le savait bien trop et n'éprouvait aucune empathie envers eux. C'était leur choix d'avoir accepté le poste de surveillant sur la base Z013, donc leur choix de mourir pour une cause qui leur était sans doute encore nébuleuse. C'était la raison pourquoi Jack l'avait traité d'amateur plus tôt. Il ne savait pas tenir un arme blanche et il avançait presque les yeux fermés. À la limite il avait une certaine pitié pour eux parce qu'ils ne s'avaient pas pour quel but ils avaient été embauché. On l'avait dépourvu de sentiment humains face à la mort. Pour Jack tous les humains et les criminels faisaient parti du même sac, un sac de bordel où les criminels s'entretueraient à sortir du sac le plus vite possible, comme des asthmatiques sur le point de s'étouffer dans leur propres manigances, leur propres folies. Il n'avait de respect que pour ceux qui restaient calme malgré la tempête. C'était eux qu'ils fallait aider à sortir du sac. Pas ces fastueux criminels. Jack ne se comptait pas parmi les ''criminels'' il se comtait parmi les malheureux enfants soldats de la guerre Libérienne. Son souvenir de la guerre était encore trop flou pour se rappeler des détails exact. Il n'avait jamais réellement vécu un stress semblable comme celui-ci. Ce n'était pas des missions en réalité-virtuelles, il s'agissait d'un cas réel qui ne laissait pas sa place au flanage. Tout ce que Jack pensait pendant les fractions de seconde où il avait en otage un italien c'était le temps qui lui était aloué. Il sentait une purge d'adrénaline monter en lui. Il avait fait plusieurs missions en 4 ans, mais celle là semblait la plus ardu et bizarre en ce qui concernait ses propres sentiments face à des civils innocent. Comme si une porte venait de s'ouvrir, comme une sorte de conscience émanant de sa perception des choses. Il devait mener à bien cette mission coûte que coûte. Lorsqu'il sorti du cargo, 6 civils se tenaient en joue prêt à faire feu sur Jack. Le visage de Jack se transforma en une émotion qui ressemblait à du dégoût ou même plutôt à du méprit. Jack articula une phrase derrière le dos de son otage.

-Dis-leur que s'ils ne déposent pas leur armes, j'explose ton crâne.

En réalité, Jack ne faisait que jouer le rôle d'un intimidateur prêt à tuer s'ils ne coopéraient pas. Cependant ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que son socom était complètement vide. Dans les faits il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, mais il devait être assez convainquant pour faire obtempérer les 6 civils. C'est cette drôle d'énergie qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Ce n'était aucunement de l'anxiété comme il était tant habitué, c'était plus comme un devoir de rendre la mission à terme. Il sentait presque le poul de l'italien et le sien ne faisait qu'accélérer plus le temps avançait. Le civil hésita un instant.

-MAINTENANT!

Le ton autoritaire de Jack fit sursauter le civil.

- _G-Gettate le armi !_

Les 6 autres se regardèrent un instant et déposèrent leur armes au sol et levèrent tous leur mains en l'air. Comme il avait l'uniforme ennemi, les italiens avaient peine à comprendre pourquoi un de leur compatriote menaçait de tuer un confrère. Il devait à présent leur soutirer des informations.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- _forniamo armi nucleari per i russi._

Jack comprenait maintenant que les italiens s'étaient alliés aux Russes pour faire un coup d'état avec des ogives nucléaires afin de boulverser non seulement l'écosystème américain et sud-équatorial, mais aussi de faire passer l'acte aux américains. C'est la raison pour laquelle la base prétrolière Z013 avait reprit service. Les États-Unis et la Russie n'était pas en très bons termes depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Il s'agissait de deux pays très inégaux et la Russie voulait revaloir ses capitaux afin de redorer sa couverture. C'était un coup monté pour anéantir un pays de plus de 318 millions d'habitant. Ils voulait reproduire un semblant du krach boursier de l'an 1929. Cependant, l'utilité de l'analyste de donnée dans cette affaire, situé supposément au troisième sous-sol n'était toujours pas clair. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mener une américaine à coopérer ou à servir son ennemi? Les questions se décuplaient au point de donner le vertige à Jack. Son souffle se fit court un moment avant de reprendre son assurance.

-Je vais le répéter qu'une seule fois, mais comment on désactive la bombe nucléaire?!

La pression de son socom sur l'arrière de la tête de son otage le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

- _C'è solo la donna che può disinnescare la bomba . Lei è con Francesco nel terzo piano interra_ to.

Il savait à présent qu'il y avait bel et bien une otage et la confirmation de sa localisation. Il savait aussi à présent qu'il y avait encore un moyen de diffuser la bombe dans la cale du cargo italien. Le temps commençait à sérieusement dégringoler, il n'avait plus le temps de bavasser avec les italiens. Il fallait vite les mettre hors-service.

-Les mains derrière la tête et au sol! Vite!

 _-_ _M-Metti le mani dietro la testa e sdraiarsi a t-terra!_

L'ordre avait été lancé, puis d'une main habile, Jack tira 7 balles anesthésiantes avant de récupérer la carte d'iddentité de son otage. C'était comme un automatisme pour lui. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de caméras dans son angle-mort. Il sorti du hangar en regardant précotionneusement la caméra à la sorti du hangar. Il restait un peu plus de 4h30 au décompte. Jack tourna un couloir en direction nord-est et appela son patron Kurt.

-Ici Jack, j'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

- _Vas-y je t'écoutes._

 _Jack pouvait ressentir le soulagement dans la voix crispé de Kurt. Leur dernier codec s'était terminé brusquement._

 _-_ Les bonnes nouvelles c'est que l'analyste et francesco sont tous les deux situé au 3iem sous-sol et la clé pour désamorcer la bombe se trouve à être l'analyste elle-même. Pour ce qui est des mauvaises nouvelles, l'ogive nucléaire va servir non seulement à polluer, mais aussi à redorer l'empire Russe. Plus vite je vais trouver cette foutu analyste et ce fils de pute, plus vite on va pouvoir sortir de ce trou à rat qui risque à tout moments de céder.

C'était la première fois que Kurt entendait Jack perdre son sang-froid de cette façon.

- _Jack...du calme. Reste concentré sur la mission._

Jack grognait, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de rester focusé sur son but. Le reste devait attendre.

-Ngh...Compris...

Jack soupira un coup et tourna le corridor en direction nord-est. Travailler sous pression était une chose, mais travailler contre le temps en était une autre. Il avait déjà mit K.O 7 des 9 italiens. Le 9iem sera sans doute Francesco Leone. Jack remarqua une caméra situé dans le coin supérieur du mur où il devait passer. Comme il ne lui restait que très peu de temps, il décida de précipiter les choses et de narguer Francesco. Il devait le regarder depuis le début. Il se posa devant la caméra et entreprit sa provocation.

-Hey Francesco! Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais... 7 de tes hommes son K.O et quand j'en aurai fini avec le dernier, tu sera le prochain et je te préviens, que je ne ferai pas de cadeau à un salopard qui veut conduire un pays à sa perte.

Il lanca un doigt d'honneur à la caméra et parti vers le fond du couloir. Durant ses anciens entraînements dans le centre de FOXHOUND, il avait apprit qu'a certains moments, il devait user de ruse et de provocation, pour faire bouger les choses. Ce n'était pas toujours une bonne idée surtout en terrain où le renfort était ardu, mais lorsqu'il n'y avait peu ou pas de renfort, la provocation pouvait devenir un atout pour faire sortir les aveux des ennemis plus rapidement. Jack aimait bien narguer, mais seulement ses amis. Ce n'était pas un choix qu'il faisait, c'était une technique qu'on lui avait enseigné chez FOXHOUND. Un peut comme la technique de combat rapproché. Il jouait tout simplement la comédie. Soudain les lumières s'éteignèrent. C'était le noir total.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Une coupure de courant?

Sans hésiter, Jack mit ses lunettes à vision nocturne. En plus de supporter son propre poids, il devait supporter 10 kilos d'équipement: Lunettes thermiques/vision nocturne, Un socom, un beretta M9, 4 chargeur de munitions ''inutile'', des benzodiazépines pour l'anxiété et des rations. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas prendre de benzodiazépine c'était parce que les effets secondaires pouvaient le mener à faire des trucs un peu étrange. Les benzodiazépines servaient d'anxiolitique, mais aussi d'antidépresseurs, d'amnésiant, d'hipnotique, de somnifère et entre autre de soulagement musculaire. C'est ce dernier effet qu'il n'aimait pas. Il les avaient déjà essayé pour dormir et à diminuer son anxiété nocturne, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était tellement dans les vapes qu'il n'a plus voulu en reprendre ensuite. Il se rappelait du sentiment de légèreté partout dans son corps, comme s'il n'était plus dans son propre corps. Ce sentiment de léthargie l'avait trop calmé, c'était une drogue assez puissante. Il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Les effets avaient duré plus de 12 heures. Dans sa jeunesse il était la plupart du temps sous l'effet des hallucinogènes. Ce n'était pas un choix qu'il avait fait, mais une obligation. Par chance, il n'a pas développé de dépendance en vieillissant. Il aurait pu devenir comme tous ces junky dans les rues, mais l'aide psychologique et les traitements l'avait aidé à surmonter ses problèmes aux fils des ans. le masque de la combinaison italienne qu'il avait volé rendait sa peau moite et collante. Il n'avait jamais enfilé un équipement autant problématique depuis longtemps. L'équipement était de mauvaise taille et pas très imperméable. Bref, c'était insupportable.


	5. 27 Octobre 1993 Souffrance JB3

**Ma première rencontre avec Rose.**

27 Octobre 1993. Souffrance.

On était en pleine guerre civile au Libéria. Depuis 1989, les instabilités ethniques et économiques entre les pays voisins et le Libéria c'était enfoncé dans une guerre civile. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me souvient qu'un homme dans le début de la vingtaine me parlait et m'avait offert un fusil d'assaut, je ne sais plus lequel, mais il était lourd et semi-automatique. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit, _Je t'offre pour ton anniversaire 10 civils_. Et après il avait éclaté de rire... Un vrai fils de pute. On avait bourré de la nourriture moisie de poudre à canon pour me contrôler plus facilement. J'étais comme leur robot ou même plutôt leur jouet. Ça faisait déjà 4 ans que je tuais pour survivre et 10 de plus ne m'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Je l'ai avait tous descendu les uns après les autres, ils me suppliaient tous de leur laisser la vie sauve. C'est un peu vague, mais le dernier m'avait montré une photo de ses enfants et me disait qu'il avait une famille à nourrir et de beaux enfants, 3 beaux enfants... C'était la première fois que je pleurait depuis qu'on m'avait forcé à devenir un enfant soldat. J'avais beau être sous l'effet de la drogue, mais certaines choses sont inoubliables. J'avais entendu un coup de feux, ça provenait de mon arme, mais c'était pas moi qui avait tiré, c'était lui... Il m'avait dit à ce moment là _Il commençait à m'énerver, bravo mon petit Jackie..._ Ça sonnait comme une écho dans ma tête, _bravo, mon petit Jackie..._ Bravo à quoi? Pour avoir tuer 10 civils? Même s'il avait forcé mon doigt sur la gâchette, je l'avait quand même tué! Sa femme et ses enfants, comment on-t-il apprit la nouvelle? Avec une balle dans le crâne sans doute... J'ai 1001 scénarios en tête, mais ça ne m'avançait à rien, ils avaient sûrement prit en otage ses enfants pour en faire des enfants soldats comme moi... C'est pénible de s'avoir qu'on a tant tué, j'ai le poids d'une centaine de morts sur les épaules maintenant et peut-être encore plus. 10 ans Jackie... Bon anniversaire... 10 civils. Le nombre 10 est vraiment un nombre de merde autant que la date de mon anniversaire bidon... Presque toutes les nuits, j'ai des flashback de cette journée, comme si j'étais le propre acteur de mon propre film et qu'il n'y avait pas d'effets spéciaux. Les têtes explosées, le sang partout sur le ciment, une arme dans la main... C'est un putain de cauchemar. Un vrai putain de cauchemar. Ça me rends tellement dingue que parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas la poudre à canon qui a altéré mes sens et ma mémoire. Peut-être que tout ça, c'est que du bluff, peut-être que je n'ai absolument rien fait? Mais c'est impossible, j'ai de très bonnes habiletés à manier les armes à feux. Y'a rien de faux dans tous ce que j'ai fais, sinon pourquoi je me poserais la question? Pour m'éloigner de ma vraie identité? J'ai encore trop de trous de mémoire pour assembler quoi que ce soit, mais ce qui me fait le plus peur dans toute cette merde, c'est quand je regarde un bon film d'action à la Al Capone, je ressent un plaisir à voir les mafieux se tirer dessus et surtout à voir le carnage... Pas que j'aime vraiment la violence, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je déteste, j'en prend plaisir des fois... On pourrait même jusqu'à dire que j'ai envie d'être à la place du tueur. C'est vraiment cynique, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me dit que tous ce que j'ai fais dans mon passé d'on je ne me souviens plus est bien pire que ce que je pense. Une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je galère et l'autre me dit que c'est bien de sentir le son de la gâchette déclencher... Je me sens vide à l'intérieur, un vide obscure et infini. Le combat ça me connait, mais moi je ne le connait pas, enfin, pas depuis mon enfance et mes trous de mémoires. Ça me revient que par séquences, par images et le pire c'est quand je veux dormir, c'est là que tout recommence, comme un coup de tonnerre. C'est comme s'ils m'attendaient en haut ou en bas et qu'ils voulaient tous ma peau. Une peau qui est tachée dans leur sang et dans leur entrailles. Ils veulent reprendre ce qui leur appartient ou ce qui devrait leur appartenir.


End file.
